


Repeating accidentally

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiibo
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Repeating accidentally

Everyone was busy eating. Kokichi sat at the very back of the hall, watching his robot and the avocado converse. Nothing seemed to be happening; Amami was obviously pining, but aside from that? Nothing.

How his robot couldn’t tell, Ouma did not know.

Hmmm.

I suppose he _was_ a robot, wasn’t he?

...Why did Ouma refer to his robot as a robot?

Why not his name, Kiibo?

...He didn’t deserve to utter his name.

He didn’t even deserve to write his name, never mind carve his name into the desk.

Yet he did.

Kiibo.

Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo Kiibo

...His robot.

His robot.

His amazing, wonderful robot.

_Kiibo._

He could say the name over and over again and never get tired.

It was so wonderful, so beautiful.

Just like the robot, facing an empty space in the dining hall.

Amami had walked to the bathroom.

Ouma quietly stood up, drawing no attention as he slipped out of his seat and followed the green boy.

Don’t worry, he still had his knife.


End file.
